


take the pain, take the pleasure (i'm the master of both)

by AwkwardAllison



Series: ActuallyOddDanPlan Lemon [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Begging, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Gratuitous Smut, I'm Sorry, Infidelity, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Love Bites, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAllison/pseuds/AwkwardAllison
Summary: Requested and Cross-Posted on WattPad.The One Fic Where Jay Thought Spanking Daniel Was A Good Idea, Turns Out It Is And They Both Fuck.Read Warnings before clicking, thanks.Don't Like, Don't Read.
Relationships: Jay Ko & Daniel Lim, Jay Ko/Daniel Lim
Series: ActuallyOddDanPlan Lemon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	take the pain, take the pleasure (i'm the master of both)

_**"Beep! Beep!"** _ _The sound of Jay's alarm clock goes, buzzing loudly on his bedside drawer to wake him up from his sleep. Jay grunts as the buzzing sound wakes him up, he opens his eyes tiredly and sits up to rub his tired heterochromic eyes, he yawns and gets out of his comfy bed._

_He changes his night clothes into his normal set of clothes, his green hoodie, a white shirt and dark gray shorts, he ties the green hoodie on his waist because it wasn't that cold and, after that, walks out of his bedroom. Heading to the kitchen, he noticed that the house was silent, he guessed that the others were either still sleeping or left early for something important. When he got to the kitchen, he saw Daniel standing near the kitchen table, clearly busy on his phone, probably texting his girlfriend who was probably checking in on him or something._

_Then Jay got the bright idea to joke around with Daniel, and since everyone was either sleeping or busy with something, he thought it was a great idea. Jay grins mischievously and marches up to Daniel._

_**"Hey Dan!"** _

_Daniel looked up from his phone in surprise and saw Jay standing beside him._

_**"Oh. Hi Ja-"** _

_His response was left unfinished since he yelped in surprise when he felt a hand slap his behind. Daniel blushed red as he tries to hide a moan coming out of his mouth. Unfortunately, Jay had already heard it, his pale cheeks also flushed red._

_**"Dan, did you just...moan?"** _ _Jay questions him, just to be sure._

_**"N-No!"** _ _He denied shortly after._

_Jay then felt some type of confidence wash over him, he moves closer to him_ _with a sly smirk._

**_"You sure?"_ ** _He asks again._

**_"Y-Yea-! Ah!"_ ** _He yelps again as he feels another slap._

**_"You love it, don't you?"_ **

_And another._

**_"Y-Yes!"_ ** _He confesses._

**_"I-I love it when you spank me~!"_ **

_Jay smirks again and lifts him up from the ground to set him on the kitchen table, he then leans in on his neck to suck and bite on it, creating many hickeys while he's at it. Meanwhile, Daniel produces sweet moans. Once Jay was done marking him, he undresses the younger male until he has nothing left covering his body._

**_"Suck."_ ** _He demands the submissive latter while shoving two of his fingers inside of his warm mouth, it caught him by surprise but got used to it almost instantly, sucking and soaking his two fingers with his spit and he removes his now wet fingers soon after._

**_"Lie down."_ ** _He instantly obeys and parts his legs in advance, giving entry to his needy hole, Jay pushes both fingers without warning, it only made the other male moan in response._

_"_ **_Fuck, you're so tight."_ ** _He comments, still pushing his fingers inside and outside of him, he clearly enjoys this but he doesn't want him to cum just yet, though._

**_"D-Daddy! I-I'm gonna cum! Please let me cum.."_ **

_Yet again, there another harsh slap on his ass, making him whimper._

**_"I haven't even fucked you yet and you're already cumming? Can't have that, now can we?"_ **

**_"And I think you're loose enough now."_ ** _He announces._

**_"W-Wait-!"_ **

_And another harsh-as-hell slap from him, making him yelp again._

**_"Don't you want to be a good slut for Daddy?"_ ** _He questions._

**_"Y-Yes.."_ ** _Daniel answers._

**_"Then listen to what I say."_ **

**_"Y-Yes...I'm sorry Daddy."_ ** _He apologizes._

**_"Its alright, babyboy."_ **

_He then removes his shorts to reveal his own cock and aligns it directly in his entrance, only to ram into his lubed hole. Daniel lets out another cute moan because of it and pleads for more, he slightly pulls and roughly shoves it back in, also replicating the process over and over, making him create those sweet sounds all over again._

**_"Daddy..your cock is so big..I love it.."_ **

**_"Yeah? You love it?"_ ** _Before he could answer, it was replaced by another moan from him caused by his big cock hitting his prostate. He was stuck in ecstasy again and forgot about his answer._

**_"Answer me, slut."_ ** _He states firmly while still thrusting his cock inside and out of his loose hole, hitting his prostate again, abusing it._

**_"Yes! I lo-love it so much, I love how it fills my empty hole and how b-big it is!"_ **

**_"Fuck, you're such a fucking cockslut for me. Aren't you?"_ ** _He questions, still thrusting in and out of him swiftly, still targeting his abused prostate._

**_"Yes! Oh fuck, only for you-!"_ ** _He cries._

_And not a minute later, he feels like cumming because of this._

**_"Jay- Daddy..I'm gonna cum!"_ **

**_"Fuck, yeah..you can come."_ ** _He answers._

_Then he had finally reached his peak, with the blond following afterwards, shooting his own cum inside of him._


End file.
